tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainer Myrrin the Magnific
.png |caption = on Queen's Colony.}} trains characters on spells and combat arts. NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Trainer Myrrin the Magnific." says to you, "I am here to answer your questions on Spells and Combat Arts as well as other abilities. How can I help you?" You say, "Let us begin. Tell me about Spells." says to you, "A Spell is a magical ability. Spells can have a variety of uses. Some allow you to damage an enemy, while others might provide benefits to yourself or an ally. You can hold your mouse pointer over a Spell's icon to see a description of what it does, or right-click on it and select "Examine."" You say, "Who uses Spells?" says to you, "Mages, priests, paladins, shadowknights, troubadors, and dirges all cast Spells. Each class has a list of Spells that is unique. While other classes may have similar Spells, no one has capabilities exactly like that of another class. Also, certain magical items may be imbued with Spell effects that can be cast or that activate on their own." You say, "Tell me about Combat Arts." says to you, "Combat Arts are a lot like Spells, but they usually take less time to cast and cannot be interrupted. As their name implies, many Combat Arts focus on some aspect of battle." You say, "Who uses Combat Arts?" says to you, "All fighters and scouts use Combat Arts. Each of these classes has unique Combat Arts that help distinguish them from other classes. Combat Arts have names and effects that fit the class that uses them." You say, "Tell me about Abilities." says to you, "Abilities are general things your character can do, along with certain capabilities specific to your race. Some of your Abilities are extremely useful, such as Sprint, which allows you to run very fast for a short period of time. You can also Call for Help when you are in danger, or launch a Ranged Attack if you have a ranged weapon and ammo." You say, "How are Abilities different from Spells and Combat Arts?" says to you, "Unlike Spells and Combat Arts, Abilities cannot be upgraded. Most of your Abilities are received when you first begin your adventures in Norrath, although certain new ones can be granted as you become more experienced." You say, "Where do I find my Spells, Combat Arts, and Abilities?" says to you, "All your Spells and Combat Arts, as well as other Abilities, are found in your Knowledge Book. Press the K key to open it at any time, and click the name of the tab you wish to view: Abilities, Spells, or Combat Arts." You say, "How do I use my Spells, Combat Arts, and Abilities?" says to you, "To use a Spell, Combat Art, or Ability, drag its icon from your Knowledge Book onto your hotbar. Some have already been placed there for you. To use one, simply click its icon on your hotbar or press the key assigned to it. You can open additional hotbars by right-clicking on a hotbar and selecting "Open New Hotbar."" You say, "How do I obtain and improve my Spells and Combat Arts?" says to you, "Most of your Spells or Combat Arts are given to you as you advance in levels and will be automatically scribed in your Knowledge Book. Certain special Spells or Combat Arts can be obtained by doing quests." You say, "How can I judge the effectiveness of my Spells and Combat Arts?" says to you, "There are six ranks of Spells and Combat Arts: Apprentice, Journeyman, Adept, Expert, Master and Grandmaster. Spells and Combat Arts that are automatically granted to you are usually given at the Apprentice rank. You should always try to have the highest rank of your Spells and Combat Arts, because they gain effectiveness as you improve them." You say, "How can I improve my Spells and Combat Arts?" says to you, "Spells gained through quests or racial abilities are usually at their highest level and cannot be upgraded. Grandmaster spells are only available from your class training choices every ten levels starting at 14. You can see the choices by selecting the L key on your keyboard." You say, "What about other ranks of Spells and Arts?" says to you, "You will also find more potent ranks of spells and arts as you defeat opponents in battle. Many enemies will carry Adept versions of Spells and Combat Arts, while conquering some extremely powerful foes may result in the extremely rare Master versions." You say, "Are there other ways to improve my Spells and Combat Arts?" says to you, "In addition, certain crafters can make upgrades to your Spells and Combat Arts using harvested components. They can create Journeyman quality spells, as well as valuable Expert scrolls using rare components. Buying from or trading with other players is an excellent way to upgrade your Spells and Combat Arts." You say, "Are all my Spells and Combat Arts unique?" says to you, "As you advance in level, you will obtain many completely new abilities as well as more effective versions of Spells or Combat Arts you have already learned. The background colors of the spell icon tell you its type. Beneficial spells have a yellow, orange or purple color, while attack spells have a red, green or blue color." You say, "How can I keep all these Spells and Arts straight in my Knowledge Book?" says to you, "Your Spells and Combat Arts can easily be organized according to your personal taste. Just open your Knowledge Book and click the "Sort" button in the upper right corner. This allows you to organize your Spells and Arts for easy access to the abilities you wish to use." You say, "" says to you, "" You say, "" says to you, "" Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (NPC)